sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
MBK Airfield
MBK Airfield (German: MBK Flugplatz) ([[ICAO|'ICAO']]: SLED) is a single-runway private airport in the 'MBK Flughafen' and 'MBK Airfield' regions of the Meisterbastler-Kreis Estate - a privately-operated group of English and German-speaking sims. Although the estate is separate from the Second Life mainland it is connected to the Linden-owned Germany-in-3D regions on its northern edge. Landing Advisories *Runway 18/36 paved 400m x 20m *Minimum approach to 60m *Provides access to Meisterbastler Kreis (MBK) and Germany in 3D landmass from this location (2 airports, 14-regions total). *Short runway/large wingspan aircraft advisory. Sharp starboard bank required after take-off *Runway 18 features a long final approach and the ability to support a realistic glide slope. *Runway 36 is now operational but requires a sharp bank to land. *Standing procedure is Runway 18 for arrival and departures. Background 2011-2013 Constructed during October 2011, the original Meisterbastler-Kreis Airfield was the main airport serving the Meisterbastler-Kreis Estate (MBK). Meisterbastler Kreis (or County) is a group of regions devoted to multi-use (residential, commercial, role play, entertainment, arts, etc) but unified by a common setting of a fictional Landkreis (rural county) in contemporary Oberbayern (Upper Bavaria). The airport had a single north/south facing, unlit/unmarked landing surface with an air traffic control tower and utility buildings located to the east of the runway and two aircraft hangars and administrative facilities to the west. The airport was dismantled and its constituent regions re-purposed in late 2013/early 2014. 2015-Present Recreated in April 2015 after a two year absence, MBK Airfield is one of two airports in the Meisterbastler-Kreis (MBK) chain of sims. The facility is equipped with a single 400m x 20m asphalt runway with two taxiways leading off to a parking apron with three aircraft hangars, a refuelling station and an ATC tower/administrative building. The airport offers a open group rez zone (MBK Flying Club) which pilots can join for free as of May 2016. The airfield is directly connected to MBK's road network and has a parking lot behind the control tower along with a bus stop. Airlines MBK Flughafen is serviced by Lufthansa Regional ATR-42 600 seasonal and charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Open Group-only rez zone (Location). (must be Member of MBK Flying Club) Rezzing on rest of the airfield is available to MBK citizens only. *Precision approach path indicator (PAPI). *Aviation fuel station (Dani fuel - Saunders - Terra Cubey). *Airport beacon. General facilities *x3 rental hangars. *Air traffic control tower. *Access to Meisterbastler-Kreis road network. *Free helicopter rental (rezzer) (Location). Images MBK Airfield, photo taken to 350m high above airfield.png|photo taken to 350m high above airfield (January 30th 2016). MBK_Airfield,_looking_SSW_(09-15).png|MBK Airfield, looking SSW (September 2015). MBK_Airfield,_looking_NW_(09-15).png|MBK Airfield, looking north-west (September 2015). MBK_Airfield,_looking_SSW_(09-15).png|MBK Airfield, looking south-south-west (September 2015). SLED-MBK Airfield -EDEN-.png|MBK Airfield, looking south (April 2015). Original MBK Airfield (November 2011) MBK Runway Updated.jpg|This is an updated and annotated version of Ananda Ghost's photo of MBK Airfield __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Moderate Services Airfields Category:Non-continental Airports Category:Closed Airports Category:Closed Airports (Non-continental) Category:Meisterbastler-Kreis (MBK)